Nightmare Dungeon
Nightmare, or "Impossible", Dungeons, are Special Dungeons that are much more difficult versions of the Normal Dungeons. They last for four days each and cycle through in the same order as the Acts of the Normal Dungeons. The traps and monster-types are the same as the Normal Dungeon. The material item drop rate is tripled and the Monster HP/Attack is doubled. Gold Sacks give 3 times as much gold. It costs 3 energy to enter the Dungeon. Nightmare Yggdrasil Overview If a forest was a person, this would be its evil twin! A midsummer night's dream? More like a nightmare! Welcome to nightmare woods! Monsters lurking in the woods are having a fiendish summer feast! and you're on the menu! Dungeon Info Monster HP/Attack is doubled! Material item drop rate is tripled! A Mastery of 15 or greatre is recommended for this green block-saturated floors (5th floor and above). Recommended Jobs Onion Soldier, Mage Nightmare Arid Ruins Overview If ruins were a person, this would be its evil twin! A midsummer night's dream? More like a nightmare! Welcome to nightmare ruins! Monsters lurking in the ruins are having a fiendish summer feast. And you're on the menu! Dungeon Info Monster HP/Attack is doubled! A Mastery of 15 or greater is recommended for the yellow block-saturated floors (5th floor and above). Recommended Jobs Samurai, Forcemancer Nightmare Mechabastille Overview If a bastille was a person, this would be its evil twin! A midsummer night's dream? More like a nightmare! Welcome to nightmare bastille! Monsters lurking in the bastille are having a fiendish summer feast! And you're on the menu! Dungeon Info Monster HP/Attack is doubled! Material Items drop rate is tripled! A Mastery of 15 or greater is recommended for the blue block saturated floors (5th floor and above). Recommended Jobs Berserker, Time Mage Nightmare Fiery Caverns Overview If a cavern was a person, this would bit its evil twin! A midsummer night's dream? More like a nightmare! Welcome to nightmare caverns! Monsters lurking in the caverns are having a fiendish summer feast! And you're on the menu! Dungeon Info Monster HP/Attack is doubled! Material Items drop rate is tripled! A Mastery of 15 or greater is recommended for the red block saturated floors (5th floor and above). Recommended Jobs Red Mage, Warrior, Time Mage, and Robocop Nightmare Shivering Stronghold Overview The mega-charged stronghold! A midsummer night's dream? More like a nightmare! Welcome to nightmare stronghold! Monsters lurking in the stronghold are having a fiendish winter feast! And you're on the menu! Dungeon Info Monster HP/Attack is doubled! Material Items drop rate is tripled! A Mastery of 15 or greater is recommended for the purple block saturated floors (5th floor and above). Recommended Jobs Soothsayer, Ninja Nightmare Darkness Overview The mega-charged darkness! A midsummer night's dream? More like a nightmare! Welcome to nightmare darkness! Monsters lurking in the darkness are having a fiendish winter feast! And you're on the menu! Dungeon Info Monster HP/Attack is doubled! Material Items drop rate is tripled! A Mastery of 15 or greater is recommended for the purple block saturated floors (5th floor and above). Recommended Jobs Time Mage, Robocop, and Soothsayer Rules * Items can be used and taken out * Picked-up gold can be taken out * Use of checkpoints is allowed * Expired event data is not valid * No ranking rewards are given Category:Special Dungeon Category:Dungeon